Honehime
| family =Umarekawari (Elder Brother) | unique =Pseudo-Immortal Titanium-Coated Skeleton | nature = Yin Release | kekkei genkai = Kōkotsumyaku | jutsu = Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Willow Tōyatama-Hime | tblColour =#D3D3D3 | smalltblColour =#000000 | textColour =#FFFFFF | tbltextColour =#FFFFFF }} "What does it mean to really be loved? Love seems to be misunderstood and misinterpreted by the modern culture we live in. It's not such a sensual thing as most make it to be. I'd like to think that love is... Doing something for someone else, and expecting nothing in return. It's people that truly know how to love that make this world go 'round." -Honehime - Mistress of the Iron Will Honehime (骨姫, Honehime) is a descendant of the now extinct Kaguya Clan. She was abducted at an early age and made a test subject in a nefarious attempt to create an indestructible shinobi known as Project: Titan's Spine. The reason Honehime was chosen was because of her Shikotsumyaku. After she was studied, and many tests had been conducted, her captors attempted to fuse titanium to her skeleton. But in order for Honehime to survive, she was made a Chakra Vampire. Honehime turned on her masters, and now wanders the world in hopes of finding people who will accept her for who she is. Background Honehime was born to a prostitute who resided in a small village in the Land of Water. Her father, after finding out that the woman was pregnant, fled his home and was never seen again by Honehime's mother. When her time had been fulfilled, and she was ready to give birth, many complications made the procedure rather difficult. Honehime was born after twenty-three hours of labor, and after her mother's pelvis had been broken to aid in the child's escape from the womb. In the end, all was well. Her mother, after several days of recovery, held her child for the first time. Remembering the pain of her pelvis being broken, resulting in the delivery of her little princess, she named her child Honehime (骨姫, lit. Bone Princess). As she grew up, Honehime was seen to be a very talkative and loud child. Most of the villagers in her town knew to avoid her, for once she started talking, she would not stop until her mother came to bring her home. She was sheltered from the rest of the world by her mother, for she was well aware that her child might have inherited her power. But Honehime loved people, and all she wanted were some real friends. So one day, the seven year-old girl snuck out of her home to find someone to talk to. After wandering through the streets for a bit, she ran into an elderly woman. Recognizing Honehime as the prostitute's child, she took her hand in her own and instructed Honehime to come with her so she could return her to her mother. Most of the village was aware of Honehime's mother's protective habits, and knew to promptly return the child if she ever snuck out. But Honehime responded with a loud "No", and began struggling as she tried to free her hand from the lady's grip. As she wiggled her arm around, something inside of her clicked, and a sharp blade that was formed from her own bone pierced through the old woman's hand. Crying out in pain, the woman quickly recalled her hand. Honehime was horrified, and quickly apologized as she reached out, unaware that the blade had not been retracted. The lady shrinked away from the girl's hand, yelling at her to get away. This, of course, drew the attention of the villagers. Several men brandished whatever they could find as a weapon, be it a pitchfork, a stick, some even with rocks closed in on Honehime. However, Honehime would escape unscathed, but she wouldn't be able to say the same for the men. Her bones responded to her fear, and shot out from her ribs, arms, and shoulders. The spikes forced the men back, they were unable to get to her thanks to her defense. Honehime's mother than rushed upon the scene, screaming at her daughter to stop. Honehime, after hearing the voice of her mother, controlled her bones, and caused them to shrink back into her body. Now crying, she ran over to her mother, hugging her tightly. Honehime's mother then promised that she would keep her child locked away from the rest of the village, and swore that this would never happen again. The next several years of Honehime's life were spent in solitude. Her only company was her mother, who she only saw after a day's work. It was during this time that Honehime developed a serious case of monophonia. WIP Appearance Honehime has been described as a beautiful girl. Even as a child, none would hesitate to admit that she was gorgeous. She has pale, white skin with sharp, yellow eyes that seemingly pierce the very heart of those she sets her gaze on. Her long, white hair run down her back, and stops at her large, well-toned abdomen. Honehime's figure is like that of an hourglass. Having all the sexual parts most men desire. She is also quite strong, despite her slender figure. Honehime's attire usually consists of a long, gray jacket with a fluffy collar and matching cuffs. Underneath this, is a black bodysuit. Tightly fitting her body to accentuate her womanly figure. Around her abdomen is a small skirt which is one with the skin-tight bodysuit-looking shirt that conceals her upper half. Honehime always tries to look attractive, in hopes that people will be able to look past her vampiric habits and twisted past and love her for who she is. But she also does this to gain the attention of unwary men who she can use to fulfill her ever-growing hunger for chakra. Honehime dislikes bluntly attacking her targets and biting down onto a struggling victim. Rather, Honehime tries to coax her victim into sharing chakra with her, using her charm to prompt them to do so. Personality Abilities Trivia *Honehime's favorite food is jelly beans. Despite being unable to eat them now due to her chakra vampirism, she still enjoys chewing jelly beans.